Sublime déraison
by Zoubi
Summary: John et Elena Sheppard. Jumeaux. Amants.  Attention. Inceste explicite. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  Défi de Lily-Cherry.


Ceci est un défi de Lily-Cherry. Intitulé du défi : _« Un lemon incestueux avec un des personnages de SGA, OS, 1000 mots minimum »_. C'était vague. Le truc le plus trash que j'ai jamais écrit. Mais le défi est remporté. Je vous raconte même pas comment ça m'a perturbée, ce truc... Donc, vous êtes prévenus. Trash, trash, très très trash. Bonne lecture. Une petite review me serait utile, merci d'avance ^^

* * *

**SUBLIME DERAISON**

**Zoubi**

* * *

Une permission. La première depuis longtemps. L'occasion de rentrer sur Terre pour... pour quoi en fait ? Les autres rentraient voir leur famille. Moi, je n'en avais plus. Ou du moins, celle que j'avais ne voulait pas de moi. Certes, les choses s'étaient un peu arrangées depuis la mort de mon père. J'avais pu parler à mon frère. Mettre les choses au point. Revoir mon ex-femme et passer à autre chose, pour de bon. Il n'en restait qu'une avec qui les choses n'étaient pas réglées... Elle. Elle, la seule. Elena. Ah, ma soeur... Ma jumelle, en fait. Ma cadette de quelques minutes, à peine. On a souvent dit de nous que nous n'étions qu'un seul esprit dans deux corps. Si seulement ils savaient combien c'était vrai... Combien nous en souffrions, depuis l'adolescence. La séparation. L'attente. Ma carrière. Ses études. Des retrouvailles, de temps à autre. Si brèves. Trop brèves. Et la dernière – l'année précédente. Ce baiser sulfureux échangé. Le choc dans son regard. Le désir qui y pointait. J'avais fui. Perturbé. Ma soeur... C'était mal.

Tout cela, c'était du passé. Ce soir, je l'avais retrouvée. Un dîner dans un restaurant. Une plaisanterie. Je devais reprendre la route, passer chez mon frère. Le dernier verre ? Une mauvaise idée. Je l'avais su dès que j'étais entré.

* * *

Mon frère. Mon jumeau, la deuxième moitié de mon être. Militaire, et si loin de moi. Nous avions grandi ensemble. Enfants, nous étions inséparables. Rivés l'un à l'autre, à l'école, au parc, à la maison. Les mêmes jeux, les mêmes livres, les mêmes copains. J'avais grandi un peu garçon manqué, mais à l'adolescence ma différence s'était affirmée. La force des chose nous avait éloignés. J'en avais souffert comme une damnée. Mon frère, mon âme. Le seul à me comprendre, le seul à me compléter. Il avait rejoint l'armée. J'avais fait mon droit. Militaire. Avocate. Courageux. Dévouée. Deux facettes de ce même être qu'ensemble nous étions. Parti en mission. Restée au pays. Comme il me manquait. Parfois, il revenait. Cinq années, ponctuées de visites éparses. Son absence me tuait. Et nos dernières retrouvailles... ce baiser impulsif, sur le pas de la porte. Ses bras autour de moi, sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue contre la mienne. La brûlure soudain dans mon bas-ventre. Il s'était enfui. J'avais pleuré. De honte. De tristesse. J'avais voulu hurler, confesser ma culpabilité. J'avais simplement versé tout ce que j'avais de larmes sur mon penchant coupable.

Ce soir, il était revenu. Un an avait passé. Un simple dîner. Nous avions fait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis la proposition. Un dernier verre – je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Discuter encore un peu. Une erreur. Je l'avais compris dès notre arrivée.

* * *

Je posai mon manteau. Ôtai mes chaussures. Elle avait fait pareil, et je voyais dans la lumière ténue des appliques les formes de son corps moulées dans sa robe. Séduisante. Désirable. Ses cheveux longs, si longs, doux, soyeux. J'avais envie d'y perdre mes mains. Son visage, si fin. Son sourire. La courbe de ses hanches, le galbe de ses seins. Si seulement je pouvais y porter la main. Un péché. Mortel, criminel, impardonnable. J'étais coupable – oh oui. Cette envie qui avait tenaillé mes entrailles toute la soirée. Toucher sa main. Sa joue. Ses lèvres. Caresser son corps. Me fondre en elle. Le tiraillement dans mon pantalon qui n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des heures. Lancinant. Oh Dieu, pardonne-moi. Je la désire tellement.

* * *

Son regard me brûlait. Je pouvais le sentir sur moi, sur ma peau, à chacun de mes gestes. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Me regardait avancer dans le couloir, le mener au salon. Petit appartement. Quatre pièces : le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bains, la chambre. Dont on voyait la porte ouverte. Et l'extrémité de mon lit, si grand pour la célibataire que j'étais. Le lit où j'aurais voulu m'ensevelir avec lui. Goûter sa peau, goûter sa force. Sentir son corps contre le mien, son corps dans le mien. Oublier que nous étions un seul esprit scindé en deux, nous réunifier. Retrouver notre unité. Ne plus faire qu'un, enfin. J'en avais tellement envie. Dieu, pardonne-moi. J'aime cette hérésie.

* * *

Elle m'avait fait entrer au salon. Je pouvais voir son lit par la porte de la chambre entrouverte – quand elle se tourna vers moi, dans la lumière tamisée des lampes, c'en fut trop. Je ne pouvais plus y tenir, je ne pouvais plus résister – je la voulais, trop. Ma soeur, certes. Mais l'autre moitié de moi, celle dont on m'avait amputé. Je voulais la retrouver, la posséder, me fondre en elle et me l'approprier. Elle était à moi, mienne depuis le jour de notre naissance. Séparés, mais bientôt unis à nouveau. Je le voulais – j'en avais besoin.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Ma main dans ses cheveux, enfin. Sur sa joue. Mes yeux dans les siens. Si clairs... Limpides. Purs. Oh Dieu, je la veux tellement. Mes lèvres sur les siennes. La brûlure dans mes reins. Oh mon Dieu. Je l'embrasse. Lentement mes mains glissent sur son corps. Le tissu moiré de sa robe – puis sa peau, si chaude, si douce. La robe tombe. Elle frémit, je le sens – sous mes doigts qui la découvrent, sous mes lèvres qui la caressent. Sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules. Mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle vibre...

* * *

Nos regards se croisent. Il s'avance. Mon cœur bat si fort. C'est le moment, je le sais. Il me touche. La fièvre se répand en moi. Il m'embrasse. Je noue ma langue à la sienne. Le goût de l'interdit. C'est exquis. Il me touche encore. Ses mains, ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux – renverse la tête en arrière. Offrant mon cou à ses baisers. Sous mes mains, sa chemise s'ouvre. Tombe. Sa ceinture se déboucle. Notre baiser se fait plus sauvage. Nos souffles se heurtent. Sa peau est chaude sous mes doigts – je sens les siens sur moi. Mon bas-ventre me brûle. Je veux qu'il me touche, plus. Tellement besoin de lui en moi.

Ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me pousse, je recule. Le mur est là. Ses doigts dégrafent mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains découvrent ma poitrine. Je fais tomber son pantalon au moment où il se penche sur moi pour lécher mes seins. Mon cœur accélère. Sa langue descend. Ses mains aussi. Elles font glisser mon dernier vêtement, et bientôt je suis nue devant lui. Oh Dieu. Ayez pitié de nous. Il tremble...

* * *

Elle est contre le mur. Ne peut pas m'échapper. Je la veux tellement que c'en est douloureux. Je lèche ses seins – leur goût est doux sur mes lèvres. Je suce la pointe sensible, si sensible – elle frémit. Se tend. Je retire son dernier vêtement, et elle me libère de mon pantalon où je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit. Je descends sur son ventre. Joue avec son nombril. Puis je saisis ses hanches, tire vers moi. Elle bascule. Je la couche sur le tapis. Me penche sur elle pour l'embrasser, encore. Sauvagement, violemment. Elle s'agrippe à mes épaules, caresse mon torse, mon dos. Je quitte ses lèvres. Mes mains font vibrer son ventre, je plonge entre ses cuisses. La peau, si chaude, si chaude... Une caresse légère du bout des doigts. Elle ouvre les cuisses. J'y glisse la main, doucement. Elle est accueillante, moite, prête. Je la caresse lentement. Elle gémit, se cambre. Je me penche plus avant, retire mes doigts, passe la langue. Elle saisit mes cheveux, m'incite à continuer. Oh, ma soeur. J'aime ta saveur. Je remonte vers son visage. L'embrasse à nouveau, les lèvres encore imprégnées de son goût de femme. Je sens son bassin qui s'avance contre le mien, elle bascule. Ma raison s'envole. Oh, ma soeur. Je te veux. Maintenant.

* * *

Il me rend folle. Ses doigts en moi, sa langue dans mes replis intimes. Oh mon frère. Tu me connais si bien. Nul encore ne m'a jamais fait vibrer. Jamais encore je ne me suis trouvée pantelante de désir devant nul autre que lui. Je le désire, je le veux. Il m'embrasse, et je sens mon goût sur ses lèvres. C'est excitant. Une bascule, et nos positions s'inversent. Je lui retire son sous-vêtement, caressant au passage ce sexe dressé qui m'appelle, qui m'obsède. Oh, mon frère, je te veux. Maintenant.

Je me glisse sur lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches, dressée sur mes cuisses. Je me penche. La pointe de mes seins effleure son torse, mes cheveux balaient sa peau. J'embrasse son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres. Je descends lentement. Son cœur dont je sens les battements puissants. Son nombril. Puis son membre qui m'attend. J'y fais glisser mes lèvres, ma langue. Lentement, doucement. Il se tend, agrippe mes cheveux, les attrape à pleines poignées. Émet un son étranglé. Je sens son sexe se durcir encore dans ma bouche. Le temps approche. Je suis prête. Dieu, pardonne-nous. Nous allons pécher.

* * *

Oh mon dieu, sa bouche. Sa bouche sur mon sexe, si chaude. Elle ne sait pas l'effet qu'elle me fait. Sa langue, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. C'en est trop. Fermement, je la relève. Inverse nos positions, la couchant sous moi. Couvrant son corps de caresses, ses lèvres de baisers. Je glisse la main entre ses cuisses. A nouveau, elle s'ouvre devant moi – cette fois, ses jambes entourent mes hanches. Je me penche, l'embrasse à en perdre haleine, violemment, sauvagement – puis d'un coup de reins brutal, précipité tant je me suis retenu, j'entre en elle. Férocement, je la prends à même le sol, dans de longs va-et-vients puissants, la pénétrant totalement avant de me retirer d'elle, encore, et encore. Et encore. Les bruits que je fais n'ont plus grand-chose de cohérent. Je murmure son nom, je gémis, je soupire. Je suis en elle, je la possède. Enfin. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un.

* * *

C'est tellement bon Oh Dieu, comment hurler au péché, quand jamais personne ne m'a donné autant de plaisir ? Il entre en moi brutalement, d'un grand coup puissant – je gémis, je me cabre, je me tords sous lui. Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon. Je m'accroche à lui, j'accompagne son mouvement, mon bassin percutant le sien, nos sexes imbriqués se caressant honteusement, envoyant des flèches de plaisir inouï dans tout mon bas-ventre. Je me damnerais pour cette sensation délicieuse si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Je suis à lui, totalement, entièrement. Enfin, nos corps qui nous séparaient ne sont plus qu'un. Union sacrée. Frère et soeur, certes, mais homme et femme, d'abord et avant tout. Il entre en moi, totalement, sans retenue – je me donne à lui toute entière, sans restriction. Il m'embrasse, il me lèche, il me mord – je lui rends la pareille, peuplant la nuit de mes gémissements de bacchante en folie, accélérant notre rythme. Je sens les vagues de plaisir qui montent, qui montent, me portant de plus en plus haut dans ses bras – oh John, John, John...

* * *

Elle se tord, elle se cambre, avance ses hanches contre les miennes. Elle gémit, m'appelle, et son plaisir décuple le mien. Ses traits crispés ne font qu'augmenter la soif que j'ai d'elle, et je laboure sa chair offerte, la prenant sauvagement dans cette étreinte impie. Oh, Elena. Je te veux pour moi. J'apaise contre ses reins le feu qui brûle les miens, et je sens la tension croître dans mon bas-ventre. Notre mouvement s'amplifie, notre rythme s'accélère. Elle se tend dans mes bras, elle se tend sous moi, je sens la température de son sexe augmenter alors que le mien me brûle de plus en plus. Puis soudain, la vague est là – la jouissance ultime m'emporte dans un râle où son nom se devine quand je me libère en elle. Oh, ma soeur. Tu m'appartiens.

* * *

Un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres, dévastateur – et enfin l'orgasme est là, ravageant tout sur son passage, faisant tinter mes oreilles et semant mille étoiles scintillantes devant mes yeux. Un cri de plaisir inavouable m'échappe, son nom articulé au paroxysme de la jouissance. Oh, mon frère. Je suis à toi.

Il s'étend sur mon corps, pose la tête sur ma poitrine où mon cœur bat la chamade, son corps toujours imbriqué dans le mien. Notre pulsion est assouvie, notre union consommée. Je suis tellement heureuse, tellement comblée, que je pourrais en pleurer. Mon frère. Ma moitié. Je suis apaisée. Complète, et entière. Enfin.

* * *

Elle a joui en même temps que moi. Nos corps se sont tendus à l'unisson. Je sens son coeur battre, alors que je me repose sur elle, en elle, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Nous venons de nous damner, mais jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien. Ma soeur. Ma moitié. Je suis serein. Elle ne me quittera jamais. Nous sommes l'un à l'autre, réunifiés. Enfin.

* * *

C'était un péché. Je préfère l'Enfer que la vie sans lui. J'ai choisi.

* * *

C'était un péché. Je serai damné pour l'éternité. Pour elle.

* * *

_FIN DU ONE-SHOT. Vous pouvez lancer vos tomates. XD_


End file.
